Nothing Like My Father
by little.black.heart87
Summary: Edward is a werewolf living with a pack of all males. One day he meets Bella Swan and falls in love with her. He also is haunted by his fathers passed. He doesn't want to be like him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing the characters belong to SM**

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a werewolf. When I say werewolf most people would think I was bitten by one. Well that's not the case I was born one. Yes that's right both my parents were werewolves. My father was the Alpha Male of his pack. He wanted my mother as his mate but she rejected him each time he would perform the mating ritual. He one day was so sick of not getting what he wanted so one full moon he took what he wanted. See male werewolves are much bigger then there female halves. So that night he dragged her into the woods by her neck and raped her. He knew he loved her and had to make her see that she loved him too. However, the minute she was raped by him she was to never be touched by any other male. From what I understand she never did love my father, she was however in love with the lowest male in there pack. That night I was conceived and my father was so happy. My mother was happy that something good came out of what had happened to her. So a year and a half later I was born. That Christmas our pack was attacked by vampires and my father was killed along with most of the pack. My mother survived and took me to live in the south were she knew vampires wouldn't follow. About a week later we found another pack and the Alpha Male was very kind in letting my mother and I stay. He was a doctor. His name was Carlisle Cullen. There were two other members of that pack and their names were Jasper and Emmett. I was still a pup when I join their pack. A few days after we join them my mother left. She never did come back for me. She did however; leave me in very good hands.

As I grew up I learned how to take care of myself and live with the other of the pack. Carlisle was the father I never knew. Jasper and Emmett were the brothers I wish I had.

That was about seventeen ago. Today we are moving to the town of Forks, Washington. It is cold and wet there. We chose a nice house in the middle of the woods. Everyone had a place in our pack. Carlisle worked at the local hospital. Jasper taught history at the community college. Emmett worked as an auto mechanic. I on the other hand have to go to school. School however, didn't start for another week and I was stuck in this small town with nothing to do except explore, so that's what I did. I started out running in the woods marking our territory: a five mile radius all the way around our house. I then started toward town. As I got closer to the edge of town I picked up a scent that I had never smelled before. So I followed it; it lead to a house that had four distinct smells. There was one smell that was the best scent I had ever smelled. That scent lead away from the house and into town. I kept following it and the smell lead to a used book store in the middle of the small main street. I walked inside and was greeted by a red head with big tits. She was not what I had smelled back at that house or followed here. So I ignored her and walked right passed following the scent. When I reached the Classics section I found a beautiful girl. She was not human and defiantly not vampire, thank God. As I got closer she looked up from the book she was engrossed in and I was the most soulful chocolate brown eyes and wavy chestnut hair. She had the curviest figure I had ever seen. Her tits were huge and her hips jutted out and were for bearing my future pups. I could bend her over in the middle of this store and have my way with her and that made me so hard. Those were so the wrong thoughts to be having. I was a gentleman and she was a lady. I was taught better than that. As my vision came back into focus I noticed that she moved. I followed my nose and found her about three rows down from where I was. As I approached her she let off a warning growl. That was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my entire existence. If I hadn't already didn't want her from before I would have then. As I move closer to her, she looks up scared and is about to run when I tell her, "please wait I'm not here to hurt you, if you take the time to use your nose and smell me you'll know the truth". So she stepped very close to me and her smell was even better up close. As she got even closer to my neck she pulled in the air around me and I grew impossible harder. "Well it seems we are the same species. I have never met any male all my pack are female. This is very new to me", she said. "To my surprise it was the same for me. I have known nothing of other packs except my own. My name is Edward Cullen by the way. What is yours"? I asked. In the most quietists of whispers she replied "I'm Bella Swan". "Well Miss Bella Swan I must insist that you let me walk you home". She began to interrupt but I beat her to that and added "it's the least I could do I did scare you. I'd also like to learn about you and your pack and possibly set up a meeting with your leader and mine. So what do you say"? "I really shouldn't but, yes you can walk me home I'm very interested in learning more about the opposite sex". God I could teach her so many things about the opposite sex with myself as a willing visual aid. As we were leaving the store the blonde at the front desk gave Bella a very dirty look. It made me want to go back in there and teach her how to treat that beautiful creature next to me. However, I didn't for the sake of Bella. She didn't need to see me as a monster, yet. As we walked outside, it had gotten rather dark with the impending storm on the horizon. While we walked we talked about nothing and everything at the same time. I learned what all her favorite stuff was like: color, flower, time of day. She also learned all my favorites as well. After that I started to ask about her pack. She told me about how she was the youngest and newest member of her pack and that she was still in school. When she said that, I about cried tears of joy because then I could watch her and make sure nothing happened to her. Human boys were the worst things to ever evolve next to vampires of course. When we reached her house I took the name of their pack leader and I also got her number saying it was for my pack leader but really it was for my own personal use. Right as she walked in to her house I discretely followed her and found her room was on the bottom floor. So I marked under the window letting every male know that came here she was mine and not to touch. After that I walk out a five mile radius and marked it as well, just in case. I ran back home and could wait to tell the others of my find.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything SM does**

I was sick of waiting and I had only been home for fifteen minutes. If I didn't tell someone soon I was I was going to implode. Besides the sooner I told Carlisle the sooner I had an excuse to see Bella without looking like a stocker. I needed to get to know her and fast or my worst fear would come true. So instead of waiting for the pack leader to get home I would go to him. I got in my Volvo and drove to the hospital to inform him of my discoveries. He really didn't need to know that I had a secret motive for this little visit. As I walked in the front entrance I was ogled at by the front desk staff. I walked up to the nearest woman and asked if I could see Dr. Cullen and that I was his "son". She pointed down the hall and told me to my right third door on the left. When I knocked he answered and offered me a chair. I sat down and recounted my story but I left out the parts about marking her window, the five mile radius, and the wanting to take her without her permission. Besides he and my brothers would soon find out about the marking any ways. He seemed rather intrigued by what I had discovered. He told me to call Bella and see if we could meet that Saturday night in the woods. We hadn't been here long so she would have to pick the place.

As I left the hospital I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number. She answered on the third ring. I told her what Carlisle had said and she said she would relay the message to her pack leader. She also told me that she would call me when they came to an agreement. After I hung up I couldn't wait to tell Emmett and Jasper. They were going to flip out that I had found females. When I reached home both of them were home. I walked in the house and could hear them fighting and growling at each other over a video game. I sat down on the couch and cleared my throat. I said "gentlemen do I have news for you". They both gave me looks doubt. I proceeded to retell the same story I told Carlisle and they wouldn't believe me. They both rolled their eyes at me and went back to play their game.

Later that evening Carlisle came home with takeout from the town's diner. He had brought enough food to feed an army. However, it wouldn't last the night. As we ate are fill we knew we'd all be hungry around midnight so we didn't finish off the extras. After dinner I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I had a very strong urge to go sit outside Bella's window and watch her but I knew that would not be good. I may do something I'd never forgive myself for. So I stayed put like the wolf that I was. All of a sudden my phone rang, I looked down at the number and saw that it was Bella calling. I was beside myself with joy thinking she was calling me, but then I realized that it for the meeting of the pack leaders. I answered a little too excitedly and wanted to kick myself for being over eager. After our greetings we got down to business. I asked if she wanted to have her pack leader talk to mine she said "no, that we can relay the messages to them. It would be easier for my pack mother to not have to speak to your leader just yet she is very nervous about this. You have to understand she has never met another pack in a very long time. Let alone an all male pack. I can tell you though that my sisters are very excited about meeting your brothers. They see this as the opportunity of their lives. They are very tired of the human males of this town". I had to laugh at her sisters. I told her that my brother didn't believe me and scoffed when I told them. Boy were they in for the shock of their lives. Once we got done being side tracked we finally talked about the meeting. We were going to meet in the woods on Saturday at midnight but the high school. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I ran to Carlisle's study and told him of the meeting and asked what we should do to prepare for said meeting. He told me "we need to make sure we don't scare them. Have you told your brothers yet"? "Yes but they didn't believe me". He called them up stairs and told them what I had said earlier. It would figure they would believe him. Emmett was the first to open his mouth. "Wow, Edward was right? I can't wait to meet the other females in this pack and then when the full moon comes…" He got this far off look on his face and glazed over eyes. I knew at that moment that he was having thoughts of mating with a female. I walked up to him and hit him hard. He bared his teeth at me and growled. I mimicked the same until Carlisle stepped in. He scolded Emmett on not being a gentleman and proceeded to explain that these females have never been around males. If we wanted to have a chance at a future with them we had to take things extra slow. We agreed with this and promised we would be on our best behavior for the meeting.

Today was Saturday and it was close to midnight. We decided that we would run to the school. As we were getting ready to leave I couldn't help the effort I put in to looking nice and smelling good. As I made my way down stairs I noticed that the rest of the pack had done the same. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of us. Then it dawned on me this was their first time meeting females their own age. At least that's what I hope. I hope they weren't old and wrinkly if that's the case then I'm the luckiest man alive at the moment. As we left the house I lead the way. We had to go past their house and I couldn't help the shit eating grin I got when we got closer. All three of the guys sniffed and made a disgusted face. Emmett was the first to say anything, "God Edward why do I smell your piss all over the place? I think you got a little over excited on marking things". As we got closer to the school I couldn't help the howl that I let out at the thought of seeing Bella again. Carlisle gave me a warning look that told me to shut the fuck up. The closer we got the better I could smell her. It made me instantly hard. We walked through the clearing and saw the females and I could tell by the sharp intake of breathes that I wasn't the only one that found someone their pack attractive. As we got closer I could smell the pheromones coming off the females and I had a very difficult time controlling myself. I approached Bella and tilted my head to the side. I hope she knows that it's a sign of respect to a female. I noticed that the rest of my pack did the same. I also saw that the females were very surprised by our actions. Carlisle quickly realized that they didn't know what we had done. So he explained the tradition to them. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Bella blushed a deep crimson red. After the explanation Carlisle gave introductions of our pack. Then Bella's pack leader gave the introductions of the girls and I learned that she was named Esme and Bella's sisters were Rosalie and Alice. I watched my brother for their reactions and was surprised to see that they were entranced by the other girls. I was glad that they didn't look at my Bella like that. I really would hate to have to kick my brother's asses. I looked to Carlisle to see what we should do by he was off in his own world with Esme. It sounded like they were talking about meeting up again and something about the full moon. I really didn't catch the rest of the conversation because Bella walked over to me and started to talk about school. I really couldn't concentrate on what she had to say. All I could do was stare at her and want nothing more than to pull her close to me and kiss her pink lips. I had to quit thinking like that. I am not my father, I'm a gentleman and she is a lady and needs to be treated as such. That was my new mantra.


End file.
